1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display unit having a display whose position is changeable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is the display unit capable of preventing faulty operation. According to the display unit, detecting that the display panel has no rotational movement and the motor has no rotation, it controls the motor in a predetermined manner. On the other hand, detecting that the display panel has no rotational movement but the motor is rotating, it determines occurrence of backlash and keeps the motor driving. With the drive control above, the display unit prevents faulty operation.